


Four's a Magic Number

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Series: Short Stories! [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Everybody loves Tony, Fluff and Light Smut and Feels, Foursome, M/M, No Angst, Prompt Fill, Tony is oblivious, WinterIronThunderShield, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: Thor, Steve and Bucky have been trying to get Tonys attention for weeks, trying to make things inconvenient so he has to keep coming to them for help. When Tony gets mad at them about it, Natasha steps in wtih some helpful advice, and they all try again.This time it works.





	Four's a Magic Number

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt Fill--- for whatever reason everyone wanted WinterIronThunderShield, or ThunderIronShieldWinter or whatever we are going to call this ship... Anyway, I hope you like it :)

**************

“We need to have a talk.” Tony ripped his sunglasses off his face, tossing them onto the couch and folded his arms over his chest.

Bucky, Thor and Steve all looked at each other guiltily, then up at Tony as innocently as possible.

“What's wrong, Tony?” Steve asked, dropping the recliner and leaning forward with a concerned look on his face. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, what's wrong?” Bucky quit stuffing his face with a sandwich and wiped his hands on his jeans.

“Anthony, surely you know you can tell us anything.” Thor offered, sitting up from where hed been lying on the floor.

“Don't act innocent with me!” Tony snapped. “The three of you have been… conspiring against me and I am done with it.”

“I have no idea what you are referring---”

“Can it Rogers!” Tony pointed a finger at him. “ _You_ , Big and Blond, have been taking my t shirts and replacing them with ones that smell like you. I am starting to look homeless wearing your huge ass shirts all the time. And _you_ , Dark and Scary--” he jabbed his finger at Bucky. “Have been moving everything in the kitchen up to the top shelves so I have to ask you for help every damn time I want to eat something.”

“That is disgraceful.” Thor said, frowning, and Tony whirled on him.

“Oh no. No no no Thunderhead, don't get me started on you. _You_ have been leaving Mjolnir places where I have to be just so I have to call for you to move her. And then usually you don't even move her, you just pick _me_ up like a fucking cat and move me!”

“Like a cat?” Bucky muttered and Thor shrugged sheepishly.

“Not entirely like a cat, Anthony. I don't pick you up by your neck, I simply scoop you into--”

“Stuff it!” Tony yelled. “Now I don't know why you guys are making life difficult for me, but it stops NOW.”

“Tony.” Steve coughed. “We aren't trying to make things difficult for you, we just want--”

“Um, we are trying to make it seem like---” Bucky hesitated. “I mean, we are only trying to--”

“You need us.” Thor said simply. “And if you need us, then the transition into a romantic relationship will be much easier on us all.”

Tony stared at him for a full minute, the muscle in his jaw jumping as he ground his teeth. “My brain just broke.” He said finally. “It's broken. I can't process this right now. You are telling me, that you three giant dummies have been messing with me for weeks because you want to… you want to…. I can't even say it. I literally can't say it. My brain is broken. I'm going to go get a drink. You three stay away from me.” He turned and stomped away.

“Well. That didn't work out as well as I thought.” Steve muttered, and Bucky threw a piece of sandwich at him in annoyance.

“No, it totally didn't.”

“I don't understand.” Thor pondered. “If he needs us outside of the bedroom, why wouldn't that same principle apply inside the bedroom. It seems a fool proof plan.”

“Yeah, it totally did.”

They fell silent for a long time, each lost in their own thoughts.

“Boys.” Natashas voice interrupted the quiet, and she sounded like she was laughing. “Silly boys. So pretty and yet so dumb. Tony doesn't need anyone. Ever. Haven't you learned anything from living with him all these years?”

She sauntered into the room and lay out on the couch, all red hair and dangerous curves wrapped in leather and spandex. “You will have to seduce him. Appeal to his softer side. He certainly doesn't _need_ you, so make him _want_ you.”

“And what makes you think that will work?” Bucky challenged, folding his arms stubbornly. “What do you know about this sort of thing?”

“How do you think Clint got me?” Natasha replied with a lazy shrug. “Do you think it was by showing off? By inconveniencing me until I gave in? No. No no oh _Clint_.” she sighed happily, her green eyes fluttering closed. “Oh, he bought me flowers. Rubbed my feet after a long day. Braided my hair. When I came in from a mission there would be a bath waiting. He even painted my toe nails once when I asked.”

Steve looked uncomfortable and Natasha laughed at him. “Stevie, being gentle and sweet with your lover is expected. Get used to it. Tony is high maintenance. And honestly if the three of you big goons can't handle that, you don't deserve him. Honestly I don't see how it will work with the three of you, but I am definitely interested in this whole mess.”

“So…” Thor raised an eyebrow. “We will be wooing Anthony. Courting him.”

“Thunder-thighs gets it.” Natasha teased. “Pretty presents, sparkly things, compliments. Make him want you, and he will melt, I promise.”

“Nat?” Clint called for her and she sat up.

“Speak of the devil! Hello my love.”

“Hey.” Clint bent down and kissed her, long and sweet. “Can I get you something to eat?”

“I am a little hungry.” Natasha admitted, looking pleased. “But can we eat here? My feet hurt.”

“Oh come here, then.” Clint just lifted her right into his arms, kissing her nose. “I'll carry you wherever you want to go.”

“My hero.” Nat said with a soft sigh and a giggle, and the two of them left without even acknowledging the other men.

“Maybe she has a point.” Bucky confessed. “I mean, Clint is head over heels for her, and Natasha is completely lost on him. Maybe we need to be soft and sweet and go to him, instead of waiting for him to come to us because we've basically made hi

“So we will change how we are pursuing Anthony.” Thor decided and Steve nodded slowly.

“Alright. Making him want us. All of us.”

“Excellent.” Thor stood to his feet and lay a short kiss on Bucky's lips, then moved to Steve, cupping his jaw and kissing him as well. “Until tonight, my loves.”

“Bye Thor.”

“Bye honey.”

*******************

Tony didn't say anything at first about the change in their behavior, but honestly it was becoming too much to ignore.

First Thor, who looked up every morning and told him how beautiful he looked, the softest smile ever on his face. The first few times Tony just stared and stammered, then he started blushing and smiling back.

Then Steve, who had taken to making him food and bringing it down to the lab and sitting with him while he ate. Tony had been pleasantly surprised initially, but now he asked FRIDAY where Steve was if he wasn't in the lab by about noon with lunch.

And Bucky, who started having flowers delivered to Tony's office, or down to the lab, or just to Tony's bedroom on a daily basis. Tony only had to comment on a particular color during his day, and the very next day flowers in that particular shade appeared near him.

It was ridiculous and cute and Tony thought he would die from all the sweetness.

And then kissing started. Slowly at first, a brush against his cheek, a quick peck on his hair, just a little one on his forehead. Tony enjoyed the physical contact, enjoyed how close they had to get to him to kiss him. It was comfortable and easy and he grew used to it very quickly.

And then the guys turned it up a notch.

Bucky brought Tony flowers one morning, and when Tony grinned up at him, Bucky bent and kissed him firmly, one hand curling around Tony's waist and holding him close.

“Oh!” Tony said in surprise, and Bucky ran light fingers through his hair before kissing him one more time, and leaving without saying anything.

Tony felt like his lips were still tingling when Steve brought him lunch.

“Thanks honey.” Tony said automatically, and truth to be told, a little absentmindedly. “This looks great.”

“You look great.” Steve murmured and slid one hand around the back of his neck and pulled him close, sealing their mouths together in a long kiss, nipping lightly at Tony's bottom lip as he pulled away.

“Oh.” Tony knew his mouth was hanging open, but Steve didn't say anything else, just sat and ate his lunch just like he did every day, asking casual questions about what Tony was working on.

Later that same night, sometime after dinner, Tony was cutting into the cake Natasha had made, setting thick slices on plates and passing them out.

“Thor!” he called, raising his voice so the people in the living room could hear him. “Do you want some cake? It's chocolate!”

“ _Cake_!” Thor boomed, and Tony could hear the other members of the team laughing as the Thunder God jumped to his feet and nearly ran to the kitchen. “I do enjoy cake, Anthony.”

“I know you do.” Tony grinned and handed him a big slice. “Enjoy.”

“I plan to.” Thor said, and Tony didn't even have time to think about why that seemed odd, because Thor just put the plate down and reached for him, thick arms winding around his waist and lips crashing together in a kiss that had Tony moaning against Thor's mouth.

“Oh my god.” Tony pulled away, eyes wide. “What in the---”

Thor's blue eyes were soft and loving, and Tony just shrugged and stood up on his toes, looping his arms around Thor's neck. “Kiss me again.” he demanded, and Thor obeyed instantly, lifting him right off his feet and onto the counter, moving between Tony's thighs and tilting his head back to kiss him thoroughly.

“Shit.” Tony breathed, and when Thor started to move away, his eyes flew open. “No wait-- oh, okay, this is good too.” he opened his arms eagerly for Steve, who had taken Thor's place between his legs.

“Tony.” Steve sighed. “Been waiting so long for this.”

Tony didn't have a chance to reply because now Steve was kissing him, and though it was completely different from Thor's, it was just as good. Slow and solid and perfect and Tony knew he was trembling when Steve finally lifted his head.

“Heya sweet thing.” Bucky grinned at him, sliding his left arm around Tony's waist then dropping lower to palm at his ass. “Come here.” He gave a little tug and Tony nearly slid off the counter, his legs instinctively circling Bucky's waist. “Mmm that's right.” Bucky encouraged, and then proceeded to kiss him absolutely senseless.

Natasha and Clint walked into the kitchen looking for more cake, but turned right back around and left, closing the door behind them.

No one noticed them at all.

****************

So it was pretty adorable, watching both the Super Soldiers, the God of Thunder and Tony try to navigate their relationship.

Feeding himself absolutely never happened anymore, because Thor took great pleasure in serving Tony his food bite by bite, stealing kisses in between, and licking drops of sauce of drink off Tony's lips. Tony didn't know if he ate more or less with this new arrangement, but it certainly took a lot longer to finish a meal now.

Steve had gotten in the habit of just carrying Tony places. He would walk right up behind Tony in the hallway and scoop him into his arms and carry him wherever he was going. Tony always protested of course, on principle, but it always took him a suspiciously long time to get anywhere after Steve had picked him up, and he always arrived with his hair looking decidedly more mussed, and his clothes somewhat askew.

Bucky never let Tony sit anywhere, as if every chair in the compound was suddenly unworthy. Tony never sat anywhere except Bucky's lap now, even in his lab as he worked. Bucky just plopped Tony onto his lap and spent their time stroking gentle lines up Tony's thighs, or rubbing slow circles on his stomach. Tony could actually get work done like this, or at least he could if he didn't take every opportunity to wiggle on Bucky's lap, or to bend over to reach for things, which inevitably led to FRIDAY locking the doors of the lab until it was safe to enter again.

There was definitely a picture that Natasha had snapped one day of the four of them watching a movie, with Tony just stretched out over their laps, smiling contentedly while they all looked down at him adoringly.

Another movie night, Tony had his fingers in Thor's hair, doing all sorts of intricate braids, while Steve braided Bucky's hair in a more sensible style. Then they had switched, and Bucky and Thor had spent nearly an hour scratching and massaging over Steve and Tony's scalps, tugging at their shorter hair lightly until Tony was moaning and arching his back so Thor would touch him more, and Steve and Bucky were already rolling around on the floor, grinding against each other and kissing.

FRIDAY just did everyone a favor and shut the doors to the living room for the rest of the night.

Of course, no one ever asked (even they all wanted to know) what happened in the new giant bed Tony had had specially made and delivered to his rooms. The walls were soundproofed so at least they didn't have to listen to it, but more mornings than not Tony was walking a little stiffly, which of course just led to Steve carrying him everywhere, and Thor feeding him extra carefully, and Bucky making him sit on his lap to keep anything (ahem) hard away from that cute little butt they were all so crazy about.

Tony was definitely a bottom, and the other three certainly _looked_ like tops… but when they all emerged from their room in the morning they all looked equally fucked out, so no one really knew how that all worked. Nobody asked either.

No wait, that wasn't true.

One time, just _once_ , Clint had sworn that Thor must have topped all of them all night long. After Tasha had cleaned up all the coffee she spit out, she demanded to know how the hell he would know something like that.

Clint had shrugged and pointed out that both the soldiers and Tony were sporting some pretty fantastic static hair and that every time they touched anything there was a spark.

Natasha had laughed until she had cried, and spent the rest of the day complementing Tony's suddenly over spiky hair.  

Basically it was wonderful, and no one had ever seen Tony this happy. He just sort of floated through his day with a big smile on his face, and every time he turned around there was somebody tall and hot wanting to touch him or kiss him or do something for him.

After a few months, Natasha finally asked him, finally brought up the relationship as they sat snuggled together under a blanket watching Legally Blonde for the hundred thousandth time.

“Tony.” She said, elbowing him lightly. “What's the deal with the four of you?”

“No deal.” Tony shrugged. “We’re just all together.”

“Well who's the best in bed?”

“Well.” Tony thought for a minute. “Thor has the whole electricity thing going on which is amazing. Steve takes so much time with me, everything he does is incredible. And Bucky--” Tony shivered. “Bucky fucks like a porn star.”

Natasha cracked up laughing. “That didn't actually tell me anything. Who is the _best?_ Like when you guys all get in bed, who is the absolute best.”

“Tony is.” Bucky interrupted and they both turned to look.

“Yeah. Tony is. Hands down.” Steve was right behind Bucky and sent Tony a fond smile.

“Anthony has the most sexual prowess.” Thor agreed. “With out a question.”

“Easily.”

“So sexy.”

“We are utterly hopeless without him.”

“Blows my mind.”

“Every single time, oh my god.”

“Come Anthony.” Thor bent down and lifted him from the couch. “We are tired. Come to bed.”

“Hey!” Natasha's hand shot out and smacked Thor's wrist. “Tony and I are hanging out. You guys can keep it in your pants for another hour.”

Thor narrowed his eyes and thunder _literally_ boomed outside, but Tasha didn't back down.

“I _said,_ ” she snapped. “Tony and I are hanging out.”

Thor hesitated but finally put Tony down, promptly dropping onto the couch next to him to sit as close as he could. Bucky promptly sat between Tony's legs on the floor, lifting them to rest over his big shoulders, and Steve settled into the space between Thor's knees, turned to he could rub his hand over Tony's thigh.

“You guys are the worst.” Natasha complained, but then she saw the grin on Tony's face and gave up. “But it's cute as hell.”

“It's cute as hell.” Tony agreed, and settled back into watch his movie.

*******************

“Hey baby.” Clint looked up in surprise when Natasha stormed into the room not fifteen minutes later. “I thought you and Tony were watching--”

“His boyfriends showed up.” She cried. “They lasted ten minutes before clothes were coming off! I mean _honestly_.”

“Sorry babe.” Clint put his book down and reached for her. “But isn't it nice to see Tony so happy.”

“No.” She sulked.

“Tasha.” He reprimanded and she rolled her eyes.

“Fine. It's completely wonderful to see him so happy.”

“Then settle down.” Clint kissed her. “And I'll paint your toenails.”

*****************

*****************

Tony was still licking his fingers, wiping the mess from his face, grinning over at his boyfriends who were all at different levels of blissed out.

“I can't believe you guys got all jealous and possessive because I was hanging out with Tasha. What happens if you find out I've also been spending time with Stephen Strange.”

He burst out laughing when they were all over him in an instant, pressing him down to the carpet and laying heavy kisses all over his body.

“Yeah.” Tony chuckled inbetween kisses. “That's about what I thought.”


End file.
